Avatar Chandrashekhar Manikarnika : the last airbender Book-1
by GauriGanga
Summary: Zuko can only restore his honour by capturing the avatar or so Zuko thinks. But what happens when the said avatar captures his heart? And can the World be saved by a twelve-year-old girl? But it is also true that if hate has the power to barren out the most beautiful of blossoms love has the power to create blossoms in the most barren of lands.
1. Prologue

I do not claim Avatar the last airbender nor do I making any money with it. Its only for fun.

**B****OOK-1 WATER**

**Avatar Chandrashekhar Manikarnika PART-1**

**The last airbender**

**PROLOGUE**

**Fire**

**Air**

**Water **

**Earth**

**I have read stories of the old days, When our planet was divided between four nations.**

**Water tribe,**

**Earth Kingdom,**

**Fire Nation and**

**The Air Nomads**

**A long time ago these four nation had lived in a so-called peace and harmony****. ****Then my nation decided to change everything by declaring war to share its prosperity and power with the world. Making it a better and civilized place.**

**A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory.**

**The only one who could have stoped my nation was the Avatar- master of all four elements, the great bridge between spiritual and physical world. But thankfully when my country had feared him the most, he vanished.**

**Three years ago I was sent out to search the Avatar, Under a bit more... dire situations than most. I could only return home on one condition and reclaim my honour and rightful place as the heir to the throne; when I have the Avatar in chains and brought to my father.**

**One day -in the snowy south pole- I saw a powerful ray of light shooting to the skies from between the icebergs. And I KNEW my search has come to an end...**

**I was expecting to fight a hundered year old man, infinitly wise and powerful but something entirely opposite happendend.**

**The avatar turns out to be a twelve-year-old airbending GIRL.**

**It doesn't matter if she is a girl or a boy. She is still the AVATAR and I will capture her, insuring my nation's victory and an end to The hundered years of war.**

**Along with the restoration of my honour.**

**No matter what...**

**AN- **This my First Fanfic EVER so I will really appreciate all reviews and it will make me improve. Please review and make me know what you think all constructive criticism are welcome.


	2. The girl in the iceberg

**BOOK-1**** WATER ****CHAPTER-1 **

**The Girl In The Iceberg **

Sokka isn't sure if everything that has happend in the last few hours had been real or not and considering that he's pretty much a practical guy, that's saying something. First he and his sister had gone to fishing, then he got soaked before he got a lecture about magic water, then their canoe got caught in an ocean current and getting crushed between icebergs isn't the most exciting thing. And while standing in the middle of nowhere his weird sister Katara turned freakish and broke off an icberg in her anger. Then comes the most strangest part- the water suddenly started to glow and a glowing iceberg came from under the water. After a closer inspection they found that their was something or someone inside it. they were awe-stuck, then its glowing eyes snapped open.

"We have to help her" said Katara, as she jumped from iceberg to iceberg to reach the glowing one.

"Stop Katara, we don't know what that thing is" Sokka had said worridly but to no avail.

She grabbed his club and started to smack the iceberg vigorously. After some hits it gave away and broke open with a strong gush of wind coming off from it. The glowing girl started to come down from the iceberg, with her glowing aura and black hair flowing down her hips; she completly looked like some mythical creature or some deity; powerful, beautiful and mysterious.

"STOP" Sokka warned.

And the glowing ceased, she fell down from the iceberg. Katara ran to catch her and she was successful. As she was holding her Sokka started to poke her head with the blunt side of his spear.

"Stop it" stressed Katara as she moved it away from her head. She turned her over and brushed aside the long tendrils of hair covering her face. Revealing a young but beautiful face of a 12 year old girl with lovely skin texture and colour; soft and tender with light yellowish cream colour. her long black hair contrasting sharply against the white snow over which they were spread. After a few moments she groaned and opened her eyes; big shining grey eyes.

"I need to ask you something" she whispered softly.

What? asked Katara. "please come closer" asked the unknown girl, they both leaned in closer. Suddenly she perked up and asked them to go penguin sledding with her.

"Sure... I... I guess" answered Katara uncertainly.

"Who are you and why aren't you frozen ?!" asked Sokka.

I am not sure.

And few seconds later he was trying to wipe bison snort off of himself!

And a few more seconds later he was riding on the back of a giant fluffy snort monster with its sneezy-fly owner. So yeah he has every right to be skeptical.

But he had to admit she is very beautiful and had a different kind of aura around her. Katara had been watching her for almost thirty minutes now. "Hey Katara why are you staring at her like that?" Sokka asked her playfully.

"She almost seems like some angel" Katara whispered in facinated awe

"Yeahhh an angel, who doesn't comes down from the sky but comes up from under the ocean." teasingly Sokka said " and what's more she knows how to fly too, isn't she?". "I don't know but she seems special to me" wondered Katara. "Of course she is, what kind of normal people comes out from glowing icebergs" Sokka said flippantly like its no big deal but he is also facinated just trying to be mature afterall he is the guy and guys don't loose their cool.

Sokka had already gone to sleep but Katara isn't so lucky sleep seems to be evading her and her mind is buzzing with questions. Katara looked over to Appa's head to see the girl awake "hey".

"hi, what's on your mind, Katara?" She asked a small smile gracing her lips and looking relaxed.

"I was just wondering you are being an airbender and all, do you know the avatar? What happened to him?" Katara asked.

"I...I don't know him. I know some people who had known him but I don't."

"Oh Okay, good night."

"Good night."

Unknown to Katara, The girl's expressions had changed from relaxed to worried.

_She is riding on Appa's back, trying to get away from this ragging storm but without any success. lighting sparked the dark sky threatening to strike. The wind is roaring giving her no comfort in her troubled times. She screamed and suddenly she's under the ocean and couldn't breath her consciousness is fading. She is going more and more deeper into this voluminous void; dark and cold and lonliness as the only companion_.

_Suddenly blinding white light flashed through her mind and body. Then it all stopped like everything is frozen, she is frozen, time is frozen ; empty and frozen. Traveling to her destination where she belongs; where she is __**needed**__; where she is __**wanted**__. The place, where someone is or will be waiting for her. All the while FROZEN_.

"GASP" she turned around to look at her excited companion. Katara was looking at her with a bit of concern. "hey, it was just a dream. We are at the village now get ready, fast, you have to meet them all." said Katara excitedly. She started to dress herself with a smile. fixing her orange-yellow frock like dress over her undergarments in which she had slept. Tightening the string of her ankel-length yellow legging at her slim waist and fixing it snugly around her sligtly curved hips.

Katara turned around to see that she is getting dressed. Watching her tattoos curiously which were traveling along her body pointing at her hands and feet in arrow like shapes, ending at the back of her smooth neck getting covered and hidden behind her long, voluminous black hair and high collar. she started to loosely bind her hair in a loose braid but before she could bind the orange ribbon, Katara grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tent. Her braid coming undone.

"hey, wait up! Katara, what's the rush?"

"oh! come on, i am very excited for you to meet everyone."

Okay, lets go. And they both rushed laughing together to meet everyone. Katara introduced her to everyone. she looked around, bewildered at what she is seeing."This place is...so changed. Katara is this really...South Pole? And why they are all looking at me like that did Appa sneeze on me or something?" she asked looking selfconsciously at herself.

"No one had seen an airbender in over a hundred year. Everyone thought they are extinct but my grand-daughter and grandson found you" an old lady came forward and answered.

EXTINCT. She repeated eyes wide in horror.

And this is my grandmother said Katara. "Call me Gran-Gran" said the old lady flatly.

But before she could say anything Sokka came forward and grabbed her staff. "what's this?" he asked "you cannot stab any thing with this". "its not for stabing, its for airbending" she said airbending it back into her hand and opening it up to form a glider. "wow! magic trick do it again" a little girl spoke up. "No, not magic, airbending" she spoke in a soft cheerful voice "I control the air currents around me with this and fly". "Well last time I checked humans can't fly" said Sokka mokingly. "Cheak again" and she was off soaring over their heads on her glider. The children cheered and she got distracted and then...

"MY WATCH TOWER" Sokka cried in despair.

"That was amazing" Katara said happily. Helping her in getting up. "Amazing, you're an airbender Katara's a waterbender both of you together can waste time all day long"said Sokka in annoyance. "You're a waterbender" she said excitedly. "Well sort of, not yet"."Come on, Katara you have chores" Katara's Gran-Gran called and then they both walked away.

"I finally found a bender to teach me, Gran-Gran" Katara said, eyes shining with hope."Try not to put all your hopes in this girl, Katara" replied her gran-gran."But I know she is special. I feel she is filled with much wisdom" said Katara, looking back at her who is playing with the kids and her tongue was stuck to her staff.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear while fighting a firebender. For without courage how can we call ourselves men".

"I gotta pee!".

"Okay listen, your dads are out fighting in this war and they want you to be the men of the tribe which means no potty breaks!".

"But I really gotta go!".

"Okay, who else has to go?".

Every hand was up and he slapped his head.

"WOW!Everything freezes in there". she said laughingly and the kids laughed with her. "ugh, Katara get her out of here these classes are only for men and warriors" Sokka said irritated. And Katara laughed. He turned to see that all the children were playing in the snow, some sliding down the fluffy snot monster. Sokka stomped over to her "what are you doing?! We have no time for fun and games. Their's a war going on". "What war, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused. "You are kidding?" Sokka said with all seriosness. She looked at both of them in confusion but soon her expression changed into an excited one as she looked behind them.

PENGUIN! She exclaimed and was off runing faster than the wind itself to catch it.

She is kidding, right?

Hey, where are you? Katara found her trying catch the adorable creature. "Hey little guy, wanna go sledding, come on!" she called while proceeding her failed attempts. "I like them" she replied to Katara. She spread her hands and started to walk like the penguins KAK!KAK!KAK! Katara laughed at her antics. "I will teach you to catch one if you teach me waterbending""you got a deal but their's a problem I am an airbender not a waterbender,isn't their anyone else who could teach you".

You are looking at the only waterbender in the whole south pole.

"What are you talking about, there were more than enough waterbenders when last time I came here. Okay let that be, what about the north pole? There's another water tribe, they must have waterbenders who could teach you. I can personaly give you a ride to there on Appa, Katara we can find you a waterbending teacher!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"But...that's...i don't know I have never left home its not like turn left to the second glaciar, its on the other side of the world!"

"Well you think about it but in the mean time can you teach me how to catch a penguin?"

Weeee! YEAH! I haven't done this since I WAS a kid!

You still ARE a kid!

And they both were sledding on their respective penguins across the white snow, in the tunnel, laughing. and then they reached it.

"Wow! what's that?" she asked, bewildered. "A FIRE NAVY SHIP and a very bad memory for my people" Katara answered quitly. "Hey we are not allowed to go in there the ship could be bobby traped" "if you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear". And started go inside. The ship was huge and it loomed over their heads.

"It was a part of the first fire nation raid" Katara said softly.

"Hey back off, I have friends all over the world even in the fire nation. I never saw any war". "How long have you been inside that iceberg" Katara asked. "Maybe a few days" "I think It was more like a HUNDERED YEARS" "What?! that's ridiculous! Do I look 112 yers old woman to you". Well think about it, the war is a hundered years old and you don't know anything about it because somehow you were traped in that iceberg, that's the only explanation.

Her eyes widend in terror. A HUNDERED YEARS . She felt dizzy and tizzy. Her insides churned at the implications. She fell backwards.

"I am sorry" katara said "I can't believe this" she exclaimed weakly "maybe theirs some bright side to all this" Katara offered. "Yeah, easy for you to say but I did get to meet you." and they both smiled.

"Let's get out of here, this place is creepy." And then her feet got caught in a thin metle string, the room was closed before any of them could reach the door.

"What was that you said about bobby traps". The machanism around the room started to work and produced sparks. A signal missile was launched in the sky. UH OH.

"Hold on" and she lifted Katara in her arms and flew out from the hole in the roof jumping down to the ground.

Some where in south pole, a lone fire nation ship is floating.

"Quit agile for his old age, WAKE MY UNCLE tell him I found the AVATAR" he ordered " as well as his hiding place". Gold eyes, set in determination looked ahead where the silver eyed one had stood...

To be continued...


	3. The Avatar returns

**BOOK-1**** WATER ****CHAPTER-2**

**The Avatar Returns**

Earlier that day...

"Finally, uncle do you realize what this means?" a teenager with a vicious burn scar over the right side of his face said. He doesn't seems much older than sixteen but his demeanour is much older than that. His pale skin and golden eyes stood sharply against his dark crimson and black armour. His hair is shaved except for a small patch where it is tied in a tight pheonix tail. A black hulking steel structure of a ship is floting, over which the teen stood. "I didn't get to finish my game" an old man most likely his uncle answered, sitting on a small table with a cup of tea and a game."That light had came from a very strong source. It has to be him" the teen said with eyes set in determination and a bit bright with... hope. "I am sure they are just the celestial lights, we have been down this road before I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Come, sit with me and have a calming cup of jasmine tea". his uncle answered calmly.

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA!" The teen roared "Helmsman set a coarse for the light".

The sun is dipped low at the horizon providing what little light it could to make the icebergs sparkle in the ocean and colour the sky in a myriad of fiery shades. Making the whole place breathtakingly beautiful but all was lost to the scarred soul. Standing on the cold deck, looking ahead, gold eyes hard and set."I am going to bed" the old man from before said, coming out from inside, behind the teen "Yup, a man needs his rest". He ignored him. "even if you are right and the avatar is alive, you will not be able to find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed" the old man said seeming a bit tired. The teen turned around and looked out."That's because their honour didn't hindge on the avatar, this coward's hundred years of hiding are now over" he said, voice tight with determination and a bit of an undercurrent of hope lashing in it. The scarred soul looked ahead towards his destiny, towards the little village where he is bound to meet someone.

"Katara, what have you done?! You know its forbidden to go near that ship" Sokka said angrily but worry was also lashed in it. All the kids ran up to both of them as they both stood outside the village. "Don't blame Katara, its not her fault. I was the one who insisted to go in there" The mysterious girl said nervously. "AAHA! So the traitor accepts her treachery, worriors get away from her she is banished from our village!" Sokka commanded. All kids backed away from her.

"Sokka you're making a grave mistake!" Katara exclaimd. "Katara, get away from her" Sokka replied in a stiff voice. "Gran-gran please say something to Sokka he is making a mistake" Katara stressed to her Grand-mother hoping against hope for her to understand, after all she is the eldest. She will make the most appropriate decision but she was proven wrong soon enough.

"Katara, your brother is right the airbender has to go". Katara's expression just set into a more determined and angry one."Don't you see... she has given us something that... we were all missing... FUN!" Katara said earnestly.

"We can't fight FIREBENDERS with FUN! " Sokka said in an irritated voice, can't she just get it through her head that SHE is a danger.

"You SHOULD try it sometime" the annoying voice chimed in, fairly soft and sounding wise.

She has to go.

"Well, if she is leaving then I am going with her" Katara's angry voice exclaimed as she grabbed her hand and started to drag her away from these... these people."Katara are you really leaving your people, your family... to go with her" Her brother said in strong but gentle voice, probably worried. Katara's steps halted, she came forward and put her hands on her shoulders "I don't want to come between you and your family". Katara's eyes brimmed over with tears as she watched her new friend and her last hope for becoming a waterbending master go away.

"Wait! please don't go! I will miss you" the same little girl from before cried out as she ran over to her and grabbed her hand, eyes filling with tears. "I will miss you too" she leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "Please... don't go" "we will meet again" she said as she pulled Katara in a swift hug. She climbed up on Appa. Appa yip-yip! I know you can do this.

Yeah! fly away on your flying bison, airbender.

"Get inside the village, warriors! We are about to face some vicious opponents" Sokka's voice boomed.

As they both walked away.

Both were spraweled out on an ice arc outside the village. Appa roars softly-"Yeah I miss them too" she answered. At the faint sound of a ship she turned around and sat up abruptly with a gasp. "A Fire Nation ship, its heading directly towards the village. the villagers are in danger!" she said in a surprised but worried voice "Appa stay here I will be back soon buddy". She took off towards the village.

Sokka is in his tent. Eyes hard with resolve and set in determination. he started to apply his wolf warrior black-n-white paint over his face and flung his boomeraang over his back.

The scarred teen's eyes are also hard with resolve and determination. His servents are fixing his shiny and polished black-n-red armour over his young but hard body. The expression on his face didn't belong to a sixteen year old. It was earnest to a fault.

Sokka grabbed his spear and ran out of his tent towards the front wall of his village. Ready for anything.

After ornating his head with a helmet, done by the servents. He barges out of the room, barking orders. Ready for anything.

Both sons of the moon and the sun are ready to confront each other. Just hope they REALLY are ready for anything.

Katara couldn't believe that the thing which is hanging in air is tension. It was so thick. Katara had the feeling that if she tried she could poke it with her fingers. They are all looking towards the ocean where thick fog is obscuring their vision. Suddently a hulking silhouette of a ship appeared over the horizon, getting bigger and bigger as the seconds ticked by. The black hulk collided with their frozen shores; tearing it apart and moving forward. The vibrations breaking the other watch tower as well "Ow man!" Sokka stressed. A big crack started to form in the middle of the village, everyone ran in other directions but a kid was not that lucky. Katara grabbed him and moved him away from it, handing him to proper hands. She casted a worried glance to her brother and was shocked at the close proximity "Sokka get away from it!". But he stood, unrelenting. The wall gave away from under him as the ship broke it apart. Sokka fell away with it. The ship stopped and its front opened and fell down just a few inches away from Sokka. The scarred teen came down from the dark void , followed by a squad of soilders. Sokka ran up the gang plank with an incoherent war cry, spear pointing forward. The teen swiftly broke it in two and snached it away from him poking his head with the blunt end of the spear and kicking him away. Sokka fell down, upper body burried in snow. Panic started to set in as their only warrior was defeated.

He stood in front of the crowd only consisting women and children. He observed them stoically. But in truth he really didn't want to harm them. They seems to be struggling enough. Only if worst came to worse... "where is he?" he asked. Only silence and confused stares greeted him. "Where are you hiding him? Where is the AVATAR?!" he asked again more forcefully. No answer. He grabbed the old women who was standing in the front of the crowd. "He must be this old, where is he?".

Sokka came forward again and flung his boomeraang at him. The scared one dogged it easily and let the old lady go. Katara catches her before she could fall to the ground and pulled her towards the mob. "Show no fear!" A little child cried and flung a new spear to the younger teen. Sokka ran forward again and again he fell back. This time a small light sparked the far corner of the sky and the boomeraang smacked him on the head knocking his helmet. He growled angrily and stepped forward only to be knocked over by an orange and yellow blur.

She stood up as well as him. The penguin started to waddle away on which she had been riding. "Thanks for coming" Sokka said weakly.

She looked over to him and made direct eye contact with him. Silver met Gold and he was a bit shaken by the weird feeling in his stomach. He dismissed it as mere excitment of finding the avatar at last. Outwardly he only showed surprise at the gesture but it was nuetralised soon enough.

"Looking for me" she asked in a strong and gentle voice at the same time.

His eyes widened in realisation as he took a better look at her and he asked "You are him? You are THE AVATAR?" voice lashed in disbelieve as he looked at her.

No way...

Impossible...

To be continued...


	4. The first impression

** BOOK-1 **** WATER ****CHAPTER-3**

** The first impression**

You are the AVATAR.

Everyone was gaping at her like she had two heads. And no one could blame them, after all hundered years is a long time for one to return. No one was expecting for a little airbending girl to be the avatar. As far as his imagination could go - he had only imagined an old man, very old but infinitly powerful; coming out of hiding after a hundered years. After a fierce battle he will win and drag his prize to his proud father. Well, if not an old man then a fierce battle will do just fine.

He attacked and ordered his soldiers to surround her. She took on a defensive stance, staff held up offensively. Beautiful and soft features set in an expression of utter concentration and concern. He started to shoot fireballs at her and she started to dodge them. The ones she couldn't dodge were deflected but the cross fire caught the villagers and they yelped in surprise and fright. she saw this and her expression changed from utter concentrated to utter concerned, her movements halting and then her movements stopped all together. He stopped as well as he heard her say "If I go with you, will you live this village alone?". he simply nodded and a soldier snached her staff away. She was dragged to the ship. No... Katara whispered. "I will be fine just take care of Appa" She said this with a smile as if she is saying it on purpose but her smile falttered as the gang plank was pulled up.

"This will make an excellent gift for my father " He said scrutinizing the staff in his hands "But how could you know about fathers, you were raised by monks".She just smiled a kind smile "In my opinion, it's very impolite to comment over someones upbringing before even knowing them or introducing yourself". His eyes narrowed, she is infuriating. Theirs not even an ounce of fear in her kind and benevolent demeanour. But their is slight and faint frown. He felt a bit ruffled and... cheated.

He didn't want to admit it but he was trying to avoid looking at her specifically her eyes. She is beautiful he knew that after observing her the first time with her long black hair down her hips and pale white-yellow cream for skin. She had big silver-gray eyes with long eye lashes, petite perfect nose given with a pair of thin soft light pink lips and chilidishly round face. Her hight seems right for her age. She didn't have much curves but she is still growing. She seems not much older than twelve or thirteen but the kind and energetic aura around her just demands attention. she is a face that can stand alone in a crowd of millions. But whenever he looked in her eyes his heart started to thump and his breathing got hiched. His mouth went dry, he felt like drowning in those silver pools.

What frightened him most was the feeling of being bare before her. Its like she could see past every barrier and wall and scar and can gaze deep in his soul to see all the pain and hurt, longing and abandonment, all desires and wishes. All because she is the first damn person to look directly in his eyes without any pity.

And his heart didn't seems to decide weather he likes it or not.

"I am Prince Zuko of The Fire Nation" the Prince said proudly, meeting her unwavering gaze and maintaining his exterior.

"I am Chandrashekhar Manikarnika, you can call me Aang" The avatar replied, her smile widening a bit "Its nice to meet you". "A beautiful and suitable name for a beautiful girl" an old man replied from behind the Prince. Aang blushed a little and looked over to him and smiled curiously"Thank you". The old man smiled in return and introduced himself "I am Iroh Prince Zoko's uncle".

Enough! Zuko snapped a bit too forcefully "you should better remember that you are a prisoner here" leaning down over her."Take her down to the brig and take this to my quarters" Zuko ordered handing her staff to his uncle. Who handed it back to a guard saying to take that to his nephew's quarter. Aang strained her neck to look where her staff is going as the guards took her down the deck; inside the tower.

Katara is looking towards the horizon with a contemplative look but inside she is seething in rage and irritation. "Sokka we have got to help her. Don't you see Aang helped us."

"Katara..."

"No Sokka, Why don't you see she is no our enemy she is on our side!".

"Katara! Are you just going to stand their all day or are you coming with me" Katara turned around to see her brother smiling and indicating towards the canoe, ready to depart. "Sokka..." Katara flung her arms around Sokka in a quick hug. "Yeah yeah... lets go to save the little angel from the big bad wolf".

"What do think you two are doing?" a voice asked from behind them in a stern voice. They turned around to see their grandmother standing there. They started to fidget. "You will need these" She came forward and give them their sleeping bags. "Mankarnika is the avatar. You two found her for a purpose and now both of your destinies are intervined with her" Gran-gran said "I have lost all my hope but you my little waterbender ignited it again" she said this while giving Katara a goodbye hug and turned to Sokka and gave him a hug too "And you my brave warrior take care of yourself and your sister's". "Of course gran-gran" Sokka said petting her back awkwardly. "How are we supposed to chase that big ship with this little canoe" Katara said dejectedly. Suddenly Appa roared from behind and Katara ran towards him happily.

You just love taking me out off my comfort zone don't you?

Lucky for the Prince that she at least get to the brig's gate but before the guards could shove her inside it. She blew them up with her airbending. after runing the length of the corridors and blowing some guards out of her way; asking them if they had seen her staff. She ran up to the deck and heard someone yelling that the avatar had escaped but she paid it no heed. Aang ran inside the tower and started to check every room by opening door by door. After checking some room and apologizing a bit for disturbing a sleeping Iroh. She found her staff in a room leaning against the corner. She entered the room and then... "I underestimated you Avatar that will not happen again" She turned around to see Prince Zuko stomping inside the room and closing the door, looking predatory. She grabbed her staff "I have a name and you know it" and he attacked. She deflected the first fireball then he started to throw them in rapid succession, she dodged them huffing and puffing. She formed a ball of air and started to ride on it around the room to keep herself away from the fire. She grabbed a tapestry and wrapped it around him, he blasted it away. Zuko threw a fireball at her catching her off guard and pinning her down to the matteress holding her wrist over her head. Zuko looked down and got distracted. Aang threw him against the matteress and grabbed her staff blasting the matteress with Zuko on to the wall and then to the ceilling. leaving him dizzy.

Aang ran outside and jumped happily from first exit she saw but before she could truly fly away someone grabbed her ankle. She looked to see that The Prince is hanging onto her ankle. Zuko lifted his other hand and grabbed her other ankle turning her over. Aang fell down screaming on her back with the Prince on top of her, small body completly covered by his; noses almost touching. Wide silver met narrowed gold and then...

She blasted him away and he lands on his butt a few feet away.

Aang tried to fly away again but she was blocked by a barrage of fire thrown by guards. The Prince himself was up and adding his guards. Suddenly they heard a roar from up the sky and she looked up to be delightened by the sight of her furry friend Appa flying above there heads.  
>"APPA!"<p>

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

But Aang had no time to be delightened after a blur of fire and movements, Aang found herself standing on the railing of the ship. Zuko started to throw fireballs at her and she dodged them to her best of abilities but her luck ran low just like the space there. A blast directly to her face took her off guard and she was falling to the bottom of the watery chasm. Zuko ran forward to watch, his heart skiping a bit or two he dismissed it as his desperation after all a dead avatar is no good to him. He didn't want to admit it but for whatever peculiar reason he did not want her to die.

AANG! AANG! AANG! NO!

Blackness is swallowing her AGAIN. She felt completly helpless then suddenly pure white energy seems to imprison her and she forgot herself.

Zuko watched in horror and awe as the girl-the avatar-Manikarnika rose on a pillar of swirling water. Her eyes and arrow tattoos on her arms and legs glowed pure white, along with an arrow marking on her forehead which seems to continue from the back of her neck but only while its glowing. The Prince watched awe-struck as she landed gracefully on deck and before he could even lift a finger she blasted them off of the deck. Some guards along with Zuko fell down to the ocean.

And once again Sokka couldn't believe what he is seeing. Wow his life sure is going to be more interesting now, isn't it? First of all that Fluffy-snot-monster Appa REALLY started to fly and now... He is watching that mysterious girl glow with some mythical energy and waterbend in such a way, unlike anything he has ever seen. He looked over to Katara and saw her gaping in awe "How did she do that?" she whispered. They both watched in gaping awe as she single handedly defeated all of the firebenders and threw them overboard. Appa flew closer and both of them jumped down. The Avatar's glow faded and she fainted on the deck. Sokka and Katara ran towards her and Katara craddled her head in her lap. Aang's eyes opened groggily sa if all her strength is drained. "Sokka, Katara thanks for coming" Aang whispered, hoarsely. "yah, I can't let you have all the glory" Sokka said it sarcastically but surely their was an underlining of concern in his voice. She stood up with his sister's help. "My staff..." Sokka ran towards it and lifted it up "Got it!" but gasped as he felt a tug from its other end. He looked to find a certain Prince glaring at him and climbing broad with its help. Sokka snached it away and poked The Prince's head with it who fell down again but grabbed the anchor. "That's from the Water Tribe" Sokka exclaimed Smugly. He ran towards Appa but his feat got frozen. "Uh Kataraaa... !" He looked up to find her trying to waterbend at some guard. Sure enough they got frozen too. They all climbed up on Appa and started to fly away.

Zuko climbed and made sure that everyone was indeed on board. Then looked up to find the girl flying away on her bison. He saw his uncle coming out from inside the tower rubbing his eyes furiously when he saw the bison, bewildered. "Uncle!" he came forward and... "shoot them down!" Zuko ordered. They both got into the stance and threw a big barrage of fire hurriling towards the bison. Zuko saw her standing at the rim of saddle, Their eyes met for a split second and Zuko knew... She is sad and... mad and for some unknown reason it made him feel filthy. She deflected their attack towards the ice wall and it came down towards them, buring half the ship. He heard the water tribe peasants laughing and it made his blood boil with anger. But when he heard the girl's-Manikarnika's laugh, his heart skiped a beat.

"Get this ship out of the ice!" he ordered a bit too forcefully, maybe just to distract himself. No one followed his order. He turned around, ready to snap then he saw some of them frozen and others trying to get them out of it; before they freeze to death. " As soon as you are done with this" he looked ahead with that said. "Good news for the firelord, the greatest threat to the Fire Nation is just a little kid" His uncle is good at hiding his emotions but after living with him for so many years, Zuko had gained the ability to recognize what's in his voice. That's why Zuko is surprised and turned around to look at him. Zuko found... _disappointment_ in his voice. Is he disappointed that the avatar is just a little girl? Well it doesn't matter right now. "That little kid, uncle, did all this" Zuko said indicating towards all the destruction SHE had caused. " I will not underestimate her again".

Oh that little coward reprobate! Hadn't she promiced to go with him if he _leaves _the village? Now, why shouldn't he turn around and burn down the pathetic village. After all the_ truce is over._

_Father will be proud._

But he couln't because the village is _pathetic_. He is more honourable than _that._

Stop it. Stop it right their.

Capturing that sly avatar is more important than burning down some backwater pathetic village.

It is that you are out here for and now Its close don't get distracted... in... any way.

"How did you do that?" Sokka asked, softly. They were all sitting on Appa's saddle, flying towards the unknown. Manikarnika is sitting at the rim of the saddle looking troubled and knees huging to her chest "I don't know its just sort of... happened" she answered in a small voice. " Aang, why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" Katara asked.

Because, I never wanted _to__be_. And for some unknown reason that struck Sokka but before he could contemplate what it is. Katara interupted "But Aang world is waiting for the avatar to return. You need to _defeat the Fire Nation and end the hundered year war._

How am I suppose to do that.?

First of all you need to master all four elements. Katara declared like it was just a pretty little game and that would be enough to end everything. Something inside Aang stirred most likely her anger but she didn't pushed it.

"Yeah the elder bhikshunis had said something like that too" Aang murmured.

"Yeah! so we are all together in this. We will go to the north pole to master waterbending and Sokka you will get to roll some fire nation heads around" Katara said excitedly. "I did like that" Said Sokka smiling.

"But first we need to go here, here and here" Aang said taking out a map and indicating to some places excited and smiling, coming down from the rim of the saddle. "What's there" Sokka asked. "First we will ride on Gaint koi fishes here and then here we will ride on gaint koalas. After that we will ride on hog monkeys here. They don't like people riding them but that's what make it more exciting". She finished. Both Sokka and Katara shared a glance and then looked at her smiling face. No one had the courage to disagree with her.

Their journey had just begun...

To be continued...

azazaz_azazaz

AN- hi their everyone, thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I appreciate them all. You know who you are.  
>Please Review they keep me going. all constructive criticism and comments are welcome.<br>I have decided that I am not going to update untill I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Chapter 4 is written, so faster reviews means faster update.  
>I intend to complete this story.<p> 


	5. The southern airtemple

**BOOK-1**** WATER ****CHAPTER-4**

**THE SOUTHERN AIRTEMPLE**

The Sun was just over the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful feiry shades. It's beautiful with the gleeful excitement and a quite dread hanging loose in the air. Its also very early for one to wake but Manikarnika has always rose before the sun. So its no big deal, especially today while she is packing to go _home_ after _a hundered years._ Now that's mind boggling a bit but no big deal either she just needs to adapt to the changes and its not really hard for an airbender. Sokka is still snoring in his sleeping bag on the ground and Katara is constantly giving her concerned looks; it's a bit annoying can't she just get this through her head that _she is going home._ That's fine, Katara is just concerned because she care for her. "Aang, I want to tell you something about the airbenders" Katara said, worried. "What about them?"Aang asked."Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother, they could have done the same to your people".

Aang wanted to point out that its not about one person. _Its about a whole nation._ How could she relate them both, That's ridiculous. But she bit her tongue that would be very hurtful and she never wants to hurt her friends instead-"You don't understand Katara, Its impossible to reach an airtemple without an air bison and I don't think they have any".

"Okay, I just want you to be prepared for whatever you see".

"Wait till you see it Katara, its one of most beautiful places in the world".

"I meant a lot can change in a hundered years".

"That's why I am so excited! I want to see it all my self".

She flew down from atop Appa after straping his reigns to his horns, coming towards Sokka. "Sokka wake up, Airtemple here we come!"."Sleep first, temple later".Aang pouted then a mischivious smile came over her face, she grabbed a twing and then started to move to across his sleeping bag with a mock panicked cry "Sokka there's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"."Ahhh! Get it off! Get it off!" Sokka cried as he jumped around on his feet still in his sleeping bag. He fell, face forward on the dirt with a grimace. "Okay now you are awake, Lets go!".

"Uncle,I want the repairs to be made as soon as possible. I don't want to loose her trail" The prince stated, marching forward. "You meant the avatar" Iroh's voice stated from behind him, Zuko suppressed an angry exasperated growl but instead"don't say her name out loud on these docks if anyone gets any hint every firebender would be out in search for her" he hissed in his uncle face. They were docked on the shore of the first nearest colonial dock they could find. After getting out of the ice, they had to limp across the ocean humiliatingly all the way up here.

And that had put Zuko on edge.

After getting so close to the end...how could it happen? It had all just sliped off of his fingers! One moment he was filled with giddy hope and the next he was surrounded with crushing disappointment and rage and... frustration.

That lier. She initiated a deal... a truce and she turned around and broke like its no big deal.

But it is.

His fire flared from his clenched fists. Uncle placed a firm hand on his nephew's shoulder.

_I should have turned around and burned down that village. _Zuko's dark thoughts ringned once more.

"Don't nephew. You did the right thing. Keep your priorities straight" The guiding voice of his uncle broke through and a firm but warm hand was squeezing his shoulder.

It never cease to amaze him how uncle sees right through him.

_Just like her..._

Zuko's scowl darkened as his musings took a turn,_ damn it brain...!_

And what's more... she just never leave him alone. Its like she had consumed him- he could see her behind his closed lids... in front of him when his eyes are open, her voice seemed to float around his ears. He has to get a grip. He knew his obsession to capture the avatar is intence but this is too much!

"In search for what?, Prince Zuko" A voice spoke up from behind them suddenly, sounding annoyingly familiar. They both turned around and Zuko's mood worsend "Captain Zhao"."Its Commander now" Zhao answered with supperesed annoyance. He is a man with an impressive hight and sturdy body though his demeanor executes arrogance and overconfidence. His hair was held up in traditional Fire Nation style with large side burns decorating his face along with sharp brown-copper eyes. He wore a high ranking red-n-black navy uniform "And General Iroh great hero of our nation"."Retired general" Iroh answered humbly. "Fire Lord's son and brother are welcomed guest anytime though I would like to ask what brings you to my harbour" Zhao inquired."Our ship is getting repaired" Iroh said, calmly. "That's quite a bit of damage" Zhao replied, suspicious and surprise evident in his voice . Zuko's head scrambled for an excuse, he didn't want him to know the big secret or rather... small... but anyway think something!"Oh you will not believe what happened. Uncle! tell commander Zhao what happened". Iroh's eyes widened "Oh! I will do that, What we crashed or something"."Yes directly into an earth kingdom ship!" Zuko concluded. "Oh you must regail me with all the thrilling details. Come and have some tea with me"Zhao invited looking anything but inviting. And Zuko gets dragged there by his ever polite Uncle.

Maybe his uncle is not as good at reading him as he had thought...

The flight was rather small maybe because of all the excitment she just hadn't noticed the time... Katara has not given up and her tension was evident on her face as well as voice. Sensing the tension in her companion, Aang put a hand on Katara's shoulder and smiled in assurance. Katara smiled in return.

They were all rushing towards the temple from the sidewalk. Sokka was grumbling about food and Katara was scolding him but Aang paid them no mind. Katara had been sending her concerned glances all the way and trying to convince her. She had smiled and reassured her. Again. Aang was optimistic but not foolish and in her opinion being realistic and optimistic are relatively similar... they are just overrated. One cannot see the true reality without being optimistic and for being optimistic one needs an open mind which in turn can only be posessed by those who are willing to face the reality. So, here she stood, ready to face the changes that has been done in her absence...

Maybe she hadn't spent that much time here. In the southern airtemple. But it is still her home. One of Her home... the place were she had spent a good part of her childhood... made so many happy memories. Stood till these days but it seems so... dead. There is no laughter no sense of freedom and safety. But the wind one of her mothers... still caressed her hair and kissed her cheeks invitingly.

Sokka and Katara came behind her looking at her slumped and lonely form. "what's wrong Aang?" Katara asked softly. "This place was once filled with Monks and lemurs and Bisons... now there are just a bunch of weeds"Aang replied her eyes getting hooded with sadness. Sokka and Katara shared a glance and "Hey what are those wooden beams for? They looked interesting" Sokka asked trying to cheer her up. " Oh That! that was used for the airball game" Aang said, smilling.

"So how do you play... this airball game? " Sokka asked.

Prince Zuko is kneeling on one knee his other knee is drawn up to his chest a hand resting on it and the other between his thighs. His expression was concentrated and calm, eyes blazing with determination. He knew Zhao is on the other side of the arena in this similar manner.

They are all here for an Agni Kai.

A fire duel.

Still things had gone down hill fairly quickly. What with Zhao insulting him at every given or made up opportunities.

Zhao had been fairly subtle at first. Telling him how his father was planing to get a firm grasp over the Earth Kingdom and conquer all the lands._ No thanks to you_ being unsaid.

Well, father must have the sense to realize that not everyone is going to accept his rule mutely. And if he does not realise that than he is as much a fool as Zhao is.

"Three years at sea had done nothing to quell your bitter tongue, Prince Zuko" Zhao had said. And that is the truth.

Then he came to the main point. "So, how's your haunt for the avatar is going ?".

Over which uncle had _coughed _ a bit too loudly, by throwing off all the spears hanging on the decorator. One could expect a little more diplomacy at times like these from a great general.

...when had he reached that corner?

Both Zhao and Zuko had turned around to give him a look though different looks; Zuko's dumb exasperation and Zhao's even more suspicious under his carefully neutral face.

"My fault entirely" was uncle's sheepish answer to them.

Zhao had looked at him. Measuring him. Over which The Prince had kept his cool "No, I had found nothing" which does sound neutral to him. Zhao had answered accordingly, tauntingly "Do you even expect to". Which doesn't sound like a question to Zuko because... he had been _expecting_. After all father wouldn't send him to an _impossible_ mission. And look it wasn't!

"The avatar has been missing for a hundered years, he is _probably_ dead" Zhao's voice broke through his thoughts ,cruelly.

_The avatar shouldn't be __**probably**__ dead. The avatar should __**surely**__ be dead for you, you bastard! Just get this over with... _But before he could answer Zhao spoke up "Prince Zuko if you still had even an ounce of loyalty left for your country, you will tell me what you have found".

_Like I will tell some boot-licker like you._

"I have found nothing. Its like you said the avatar is dead" Zuko answered in neutral, calm voice. Oh, how he had wished to just get out of that place, but no such luck.

Then again when had luck been on his side.

His way out to freedom had been blocked by two spears crossed over it.

A soldier came in and informed the commander that they had interogeted _his _crew and that they had_ confirmed _his suspicious.

_Those traitors!_

"Now, don't you have something to tell me Prince Zuko" Zhao said, smug.

_He just wanted to wipe that smug look of his face!_

"So a twelve-year-old bested you and your firebenders"Zhao had said.

That's the last straw.

"Remember your basics Prince Zuko, they are your greatest weapon" Iroh instructed. "I refuse let him win" Zuko answered.

Zuko just couldn't let Zhao walk away after he had insulted him. What had he said his father doesn't want him. He thinks that Zuko was worthless, he had the scar to prove it. And he had claimed The Avatar as his own! How dare that bastard?! _she__is__his!_ He had found her afterall. After he had challenged Zhao, his uncle had asked him in all seriousness that _had he forgotten what had happened the last time he fought a master? _and that Zuko _will never forget._ And he will not let that happen again, he is here to win. No matter what.

He will show him how worthless he was.

And what scars feels like.

They both turned around their ceremonial red stole sliping off of their shoulders. They are both bare except for a pair of dark pants, loose to their knee then tight to their ankle and a pair of red arm bands. The gong sounded.

Even if Zuko couldn't hear Zhao's voice he could read his lips saying...

_This will be over quickly._

Aang and her friends were going towards the temple sanctuary. After a small game of airball with Sokka (Which she won, of course, with an score of 7-0) but surely it lifted her spirit. they had come across the statue of her old friend Gyatso, he had been a father figure to her after all the incidents which had happened in her young life but over all that he was a dear friend and she had no illusions. He is dead and she had lost her chance to say goodbye and thank you for everything. She had always loved and respected him. She bowed to his statue her eyes becoming hooded as her mind wandered back to old memories...

_She remembers sitting on one of the temples railing with Gytso baking his cakes behind her in one of his big had asked him if the monks had made a mistake and he had answered that the only mistake they had made was to tell her that she is the Avatar before she turned sixteen._

_"But always remember my dear child, that in the grand plans of the almighty every mistake was also done for a specific porpose, only to guide you towards the purer light" Gyatso continued "Just do what you feel is right selflessly without any worries for the consequences". "And What is this Avatar?! It's nothing more than a small part of my brave child's indomitable soul" A third voice rang brightly and Aang ran towards her happily and hugged her, the hug was returned with equal happiness "Good morning Mata Prabhawati. I missed you, its good to see you!". "Me too" Prabhawati answered and kneeled in front of her, coming to her eye level and kissing her forehead softly and then she furrowed "Why my beautiful girl's expression are marred by these worry lines". "How am I supposed to be the Avatar?" Aang asked. "Someone will be waiting for you in the airtemple sanctuary to teach you everything" Gytso answered from behind. Both masters bowed to each other. But before they could say anything Aang interupted. "Who?" Aang asked, curiously."When you will be ready he will reveal himself to you" "Awww!". _

_"So, are you going to help me with these cakes or not?" Gyatso asked playfully and Aang smiled._

_"Uhhh Gyatso... !" Prabhawati rolled her eyes but smiled as the cakes flew and hit the targets head on which happens to be the bald heads of the elder monks who were meditating. Her smile spreading across her soft featured elegent face as she heared her darling Manikarnika's laugh. "You two better run for a cover..."._

"You miss him" Katara whispered as she came behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders."Yeah... " Manikarnika said as she started to go inside "Let's go"."Where are you going?" Sokka asked"To the airtemple sanctuary, there's someone whom I am ready to meet".

Late in the night...

Zuko is laying in his bed on their ship which is already repaired and will be ready to depart in the morning. He had won the Agni kai. At first Zhao had his luck stored for himself. He was able to dodge or deflect his attacks all the while maintaining his smug smirk.

But Zuko is not the one to need luck.

His uncle was instructing him to break his roots in a stern but thinly veiled desperate voice.

Zuko was tempted to do just that but Zhao wasn't giving him any chances. At one point he had lost his footing and had almost gotten another scar on his face. Almost. Just as the fire was reaching forward to hungrily eat away at his flesh; Zuko's eyes widened, and his mind flashed back in the dark corridors of his past for a second... he had forcefully pulled himself back.

Planting his hands on the ground, Zuko had done an impressive all-round kick with both his legs, tripping Zhao. After that Zuko hadn't given him much chances. Zuko had kicked fire after fire at him. Zhao was steping back his expression desperate. At last he fell flat on his back and Zuko was standing over him ready to stamp his DISGRACE ON HIS FACE. Zhao even taunted him to do it and Zuko Fired...

On the ground to the side of his head.

_THAT'S IT, YOUR FATHER RAISED A COWARD!_

Zhao's voice rang through his head and he turned to his side, scrunching his eyes close. Maybe he is a coward. How could he _The Prince of The Fire Nation have mercy on a lowlife like Zhao after he disrespected him?_ It is cowardly!

_In my opinion, it's very impolite to comment over someones upbringing before even knowing them or introducing yourself._

The gentle voice floated through his mind and his eyes opened. Every doubt drifting away from his mind and a strange sense of peace settled over his heart. Maybe, at that moment when the girl had said those words they had held a different meaning or to him; were infuriating. But those words _are right and true_. Zhao didn't even know him not even one bit and he dared to stamp him as a _coward_. Zuko had introduced himself by standing up to him, defeating him and showing him mercy in the end. _That was honourable enough._ And how that Zhao introduced himself? By shooting fire to his back when it was turned to him. _DISGRACEFUL_**.** A small smile started to form on his face which seems more genuine than those he had smiled in his exiled years. He drifted of to a peaceful night sleep which he hadn't had in a long time.

The point went un-noticed by Zuko that the voice from which he had taken so much comfort belongs to the person whom he thinks as his greatest enemy.

The dark canvas of the night sky streched over the small campsite in the small clearing. The small fire is still flickering in the middle of the camp as well as the mind of the water tribe girl. She still need to process everything that had happened today.

After they had opened the door to the sanctuary with a little help from awesome airbending, they had all marched inside to find rows upon rows of statue. After a little drama on Sokka's part for finding only statues and not meat they had gotten a closer inspection of the satues only to find out that those were the statues of the past avatars! It was so facinating! They were all lined up in the same sequence Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Aang even recognised one as Avatar Roku the avatar before her, without any writings. Sokka had freaked out that she couldn't get any weirder but in Katara's opinion maybe thats just an Avatar thing. Just then they heard a voice which they assumed to be a firebender but it turned out to be some sort of lemur. Both Sokka and Aang ran after it. Katara was left alone in the room.

She was just strolling in the room and watching the statues. Then something really strange happened, the eyes of the statues started to glow one by one in the same way Aang's had when she had waterbended at Prince Zuko. She started to ran outside to find them, her mind getting fogged by concern for her friend.

When she reached them Sokka had been kneeling behind a boulder and the wind was howling. And Aang was standing in the middle of a large debris surrounded by a screaming tornado, enclosed in a semi-orb of powerful wind as if that would be enough to protect her from any harm and in a way it was, she had never seen something like that, ever. Her long tendrils of hair along with her clothes, all whipping around in the wind but she stood still like a rock. The Power, The ferocity; It was so scary.

But the most bone-chilling and heartbreaking was the large waves of _pain_and _grief_and _rage_ that was coming off of her person. So much more... emotions... she couldn't even identify.

she had asked Sokka about what happened and he had answered that she knew about all the Horrors and had known it through the hard way... by witnessing the ancient bones of her beloved teacher. The wind was so loud and fast. It could have blown them off the mountain if they hadn't hidden behind those boulders. She had rose off the cliff all-together! Air surrounding her in an unreachable sphere. It was...-"Will it ever be enough...". Katara was pulled up from the depths of her memories by the sound of her brother's voice "huh?".

Sokka looked towards her "I was saying will it ever be enough... I mean... I know you said we are her family and I _promised_ that we will never let anything happen to her. You even said that you... understand what it feels like... but its not about one person, its about about a whole clan... I don't know if something like that ever happened to me... I would be able to go on". Sokka looked up at the sky "Its ridiculously... It was just an old news to us untill we saw it with our own eyes". Sokka turned his back to her and mumbled "and I thought mom's death was unbearable...". They heard shuffling and then quick steps going into the forest from the other side of Appa which was hidden from their view. Katara quickly got up to follow her and lend her any comfort that she could offer but Sokka stopped her "Let her be... Katara". Katara laid down in her sleeping bag knowing she isn't going to get much sleep.

Will it ever be enough...

to be continued...


	6. Prajapati

**Aatar the last airbener is not mine.  
>-*-*-*-<strong>

**BOOK-1 Water**

**Chapter-5**

**Prajapati**

_All the birds were chirping creating a pleasant melody which was drifting in the morning crisp wind, making everything peaceful and serene._

_Broken only by the laughter and chirping happiness that existed in the western air temple._

_Aang had just flown down to the central temple._

_"Prabhavati! Mata Prabhavati! Where are you?"_

_She looked around and spotted Vandana sitting near the edge reading some scroll. "Hey Vandana, have you seen Prabhavati? I have been looking for her all morning! Seriously, she vanishes like mist..." _

_"Hey, ehh... I guess I have seen her going down there. You should check..." not breaking her eyes from the scroll she replied, pointing down in the mist swirling around the temple._

_Aang rolled her eyes at her friend "you are going to need some lenses soon if you are going to keep your eyes that tight"._

_With an annoyed pout she looked up "thanks for your concern, Manikarnika"._

_"No problem"_

_And they both laughed._

_Aang landed, making no sound "Prabhavati...!"_

_"Oh, Aang come here young one" came the calm but strong and warm voice with a reply. Aang immediately ran in the direction of the voice..._

_and found her sixty-year-old master flying a kite._

_What a surprise._

_"So, you have been flying this kite all this time. I have been looking for you all morning, I need your help with this move..." but before she could finish her master's voice cut in._

_"Calm down their young one, I was just having one of my own lessons..."Prabhavati answered with a mischievousness about her but strangely she was serious too._

_Aang furrowned a little. And looked again._

_"What lesson? What are you talking about...? And why are you flying that kite with a string, we don't need strings to fly kite" Aang said trying to decipher what was going on through her mentors wise mind. Not that she will be able. Its impossible to know what was going on in her master's brain or in any other master's brain for that matter..._

_But before she could finish that new train of thought Prabhavati's voice cut in "I was just experimenting on how human emotions work, how playful and carefree they are... what they needed to be grounded and be strong. Aren't they just like this kite?_

_Now, what is she supposed to understand from that... can't they ever talk in like what... point blank. This gets really frustrating but more than anything her curiosity was raised now._

_Aang stepped forward to stand beside her and looked up at her "how is that kite resemble human emotions. That kite isn't even alive to begin with!"._

_"Your curiosity is unquenchable, isn't it?" Prabhavati asked, putting her hand around the shoulders of the younger girl and looked down, using her right hand to fly the kite._

_Aang pouted a little and huffed "is that a bad thing..." she murmured._

_To which she heard her master chuckle, Aang looked up and grinned._

_"Of course not, it is one of basic needs for a student, if that student wants to become a devotee"._

_"So, aren't you going to explain to me about the kite?"_

_"just look at the kite and tell me what you see."_

_"Well, I can see the kite and the string its attached to and I can see the sky and feel the air..."_

_"It is just like a human heart... a human soul which is surrounded in the flurry of traditions and rules and differences. What's keeping it from getting lost in it?"_

_"Umm... the string..."_

_"No young one... the string is useful but right now their is no tension over it..."_

_And when Aang looked at the string, their really wasn't any tension over it the kite was just fluttring in the wind._

_"the kite knows how to do it when it's in the sky... just like we know when we are out there. It only needed help to get to the sky just like we all needed in the beginning." Prabhavati continued as the eleven-year-old's expression changed from that of confusion to wonder, slowly._

_Just then a strong gust of wind swept the kite in the wrong direction and out of control, making the string stiff and cutting a dip in Prabhavati's index finger as she struggled to keep it under control through the string._

_"But sometimes deeds done by others make us forget. The soul gets lost and fall into the deep recesses of confusion and despair. Negative emotions consumes it and make it act completely in the wrong direction... leading only to regret and shame and a lifetime of hurt. Sometimes beyond that lifetime even..."_

_The kite was still shaking dangerously but was getting under control slowly through it all. The long haired girl was mesmerized and her grey eyes were fixed, listening intently._

_The older woman continued as a small smile started to grace her soft expressions and her face turned towards Aang and made eye contact with her..._

_"This is when the string comes to save that soul -our soul- from that self-imposed terrible fate. And that string is __**patience**__."_

_"Patience?"_

_"Yes"_

_The kite was in control now._

_"Patience is the only thing which has power stop us and make us listen to our heart, it makes us reconsider our decisions..."_

_Prabhavati left the string and the kite continued to flutter as she walked towards Aang and went down on her knees putting her hand on the small shoulders, coming to her eye level. Aang looked at her master in the eye and saw the seriousness and the tenseness and...something else she couldn't quit recognise... worry... maybe sadness._

_Had she done something to make her master sad?_

_She was pulled out from her thoughts as her master continued._

_"Aang their will be times, when you will feel lost and hurt. Others will try to deceive you and make you do things you will later regret. You will get angry..."_

_"But Mata I..."_

_"Let me finish first young one." Prabhavati said gently and continued "You will get angry and when we are angry we forget any or all differences between revenge and justice. In times like these, it is of utmost importance that we don't loose our patience and reconsider our decisions before acting over them. We must listen to our heart and be not afraid of what we want."_

_"I don't understand... why are you telling me all this?"_

_"I know young one but when the time comes you will understand. For now you have to promise me that when you are lost like that or hurt and angry __**you will not loose your patience**__. Will you promise me that?"_

_Aang looked at the woman in front of her, eyes curious "Okay, I promise you my master and mentor that I will keep my patience in dire times and reconsider before taking any decisions. I will listen to my soul and be not afraid..."_

_"That's enough little one. Just remember that this promise may turn out very hard to keep but it will remain a guiding light no matter what."_

_Prabhavati got up and started to pull the kite back._

_"Okay... but I have questions. What's the difference between revenge and justice...?"_

_The older woman laughed at her young pupils curiosity "I think that was enough for today. And as for your questions I will answer them all or maybe help you find answers to them or maybe I could help you find more questions... but for now lets go and find out what others are doing."_

_"I think some of them are down there for some laundry..." Aang said pointing a few levels below._

_"Maybe we could find some colours to add to their laundry water... "Prabhavati answered, looking all innocent as she winked at Aang._

_Aang laughed and Prabhavati joined her. Both of their laughter mingling together in the fresh wind as they went inside... to see what they could do for 'help'._

_-o-o-O-O-o-o-_

Aang woke with a gasp eyes blurry but couldn't tell with what, all that she could see was blurs of blacks and drak greens and felt a breeze playing with her cloths and hair. She felt soft fur under her and a faint heat confirming that it was Appa. Her fist clenched into the fur and her eyes began to clear as the memory... maybe dream started to get processed in her mind; all the voices, the sounds, the images, teachings, her beloved master, the temple, the wind, the feelings... best feelings of freedom, the _promise. _

All started to come back to her making her stomach churn and drop feeling like their was broken glass in it. Her heart ached as all the implictions started to set in...

A war... a hundered year old war is going on and she was supposed to stop it all. Her people the Air Nomads were no more... killed in a mass genocide. All of them were murdered a hundered years ago and no body absolutely no body was there to help them... _including_ her. She was a hundered year late, is what she was.

Will she ever be able to forgive herself, did she even deserve to be forgiven?

All the women, men, children, infants, elders... everyone was gone now.

She couldn't do anything about it.

Slowly Aang sat up anguished tears driping down her cheeks and breathing stuttering. She tucked her knees to her chest wraping her arms around them and buried her face in it. Suddenly the ancient bones of both her beloved teachers Gyatso and Prabhvati flashed through the forefront of her mind. Her stomach threatened to rebel and louder sobs tried to break free from her throat. She got up but tripped on her own feet. She heard some whispers from where Sokka and Katara were sleeping on the other side of Appa but she didn't give them any heed and got up again running as fast as she could towards the surrounding woods.

Eyes blurred and blood rushing in her ears directions amiss she fell on her knees, sobs escaping with every breath. The creek making the only sound that there was everything else was silent as if in mourning; the creek was also making a sound which sounded unusual...subdued.

She didn't want to make any sense of anything that was going on only because it will stop everything from becoming a reality just for a few more moments... if possible.

But the thing that was becoming so... so hard to keep aside and be ignored was this burning feeling in her chest just under the surface, waiting to break free but she couldn't...shouldn't let it be free because that promise is still their keeping her at bay and keep echoing in her ears. But oh so hard it is to keep it but she will not let it be broken because that was the first and last thing her master had wanted from her or maybe just maybe needed too. Patience is what she had asked for. "_So hard it is in these dire times, master"_ Aang thought looking at the darkened sky through reddened eyes.

Why? Along with so many other qustions were swirling in her mind like a raging tornado... and no one was there to answer.

But she knew one thing without any doubt that she _needed_ answers... she wanted all the answers because... because the decision was still their to be taken and she had to find the answers on her own. And no one was their to guide her but the teachings her master had gifted her; in a world completely different and almost opposite to the one she had called as home.

The search for the answers are going to be a long one but those are going be found where all the questions has begun...

To those who has deemed themselves as the judges.

Aang's eyes closed as she curled herself in the soft grass, slowly drifting herself out to the dream world vaguely realising as Appa gave a low growl and curled himself up near her, a familiar support. Momo landing near her head giving a low purr licking the back of her palm. She gave them both a small faint smile, not minding how difficult it was.

She will keep her promise and leave everything that was not in her control to the one who has it...

And those answers has to be found...

-o-

Its almost been four days and their is no clue of that deceptive Avatar. He wanted to burn a hole through that map or anything which failed to give him any lead. This is not how its supposed to be, his father had trusted him to capture the Avatar and his attempts are failing. What answers is he supposed to give him when the time comes?

That he failed, again and proved that he is worthless...

No. He refuse let that happen. Even if the Fire Lord does know everything.

"Prince Zuko, you look tense. Come out side and have tea with me after that we can resume your training" Iroh's voice came with the command but sounded like request. Zuko wanted to turn around and snap that he didn't want any tea but knew it was futile. With a sigh Zuko followed his Uncle out to the deck. Knowing his mind will stop torturing him for a bit as long as he was with his uncle. Unknown to uncle, Zuko was grateful, even if he doesn't admit it.

-o-

Katara was awaken by the direct but soft sunlight beaming at her face. She groaned and rubbed her face, sitting up in her sleeping bag she looked around finding her brother still snoring in his sleeping bag on the other side of their now smoking camp fire. She streched and stood up, Finding her comb in her bag she brushed her hair. Not finding her other friend there she started to walk towards where she had heard her light footfalls receding the night before.

The sound of the creek reached her ears as she walked towards it. She found Aang washing her face in the creek. Katara reached her just as she stood up Momo landing on Aang's shoulder and Appa coming behind her with growl as a greeting.

"Hey Katara, good morning" Aang greeted when she noticed Katara. Katara hugged her softly "Good morning" Katara said looking down at her noticing the swollen puffy eyes with some worry as she let her go. Noticing Katara's worry Aang smiled warmly and said "I am completely fine Katara, you don't need to worry".

"okay".

"So let's go...?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, after breakfast we can go. I think Sokka has woken up by now..." Katara answered, filling up the water skin from the creek.

"okay then"

"Aang, you know you can talk to us. We are your friends" Katara said, blue eyes swimming with concern.

Aang just smilled again braiding her hair tightly and looked at her "of course Katara, I know that. Thanks". And they both walked back towards the camp Appa following them behind.

"Where the two of have been? And where is my jerky...?"

"Shut up, Sokka..."

Aang just giggled. feeling a bit more at peace. Maybe the answers were not going to be that hard to find...

To be continued...

**-*-*-*-  
>AN-<strong> hey all. thankyou for all the reviews. Hope you will enjoy this and don't forget to let me know what you think. Please point out any mistake that you find in it. Any questions just PM me :)


End file.
